callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:One Shot, One Kill
Can anyone tell me where are the enemy intelligence? I'm missing one :This is now expanded to include that, I was missing that laptop too. 00:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Theirs another way to get the 2nd intel. Just start the battle and in the middle of it just run toward the spawn near the pool. Enemies will immediately spawn at the intel location. I've noticed that if you take the G3 in this mission with the M21 you will have the same amount of ammo for both and will easily have 350-400 bullets for either by the final confrontation. -Chopper trivia One thing we may want to add is that the chopper at the end will actually fly away and leave you behind if you take too long to get to it, This happened to me when I was playing on Veteran. Pirateking007 04:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Pirate :Sure; will do! Start off with an AK I think there should be a note in the walkthrough that if you pick up any enemy weapon in All Ghillied Up your silenced USP is replaced with an AK-47 You don't necessarily start with an AK-47 if you've swapped the pistol for an automatic weapon in All Ghillied Up. The thing is not all the weapons featured in All Ghillied Up are carried by the enemies in One Shot One Kill. So if you have picked up a stinger, G36C, P90 etc in All Ghillied Up these weapons are simply not in the weapon programme files of the One Shot One Kill level because no enemy is carrying these weapons. So if you've picked up one of these in All Ghillied Up the game will automatically switch it to the AK-47 by default. But the G3 you can definitely carry over. There's at least one enemy carrying G3 in One Shot One Kill (the one that will rush into the building when MacMillan tells you to plant a claymore by the door, the building next to the courtyard where he is later injured by the helicopter), so the G3 is in the weapon files of the level and therefore you can carry it over from the previous level. The G3 can be picked up in All Ghillied Up from the patrolling guard in front of the church (the one next to the cars) or the two throwing the bodies into the pond later on. 05:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The helicopters in the final part I tried destroy the choppers in the end part with the RPG-7 and infinite ammor but is imposible. Pain skywalker-darthlordrevan 05:10, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Veteran strategy? Can someone tell me how you get past the part on the street after rappeling down(on veteran)? I've tried going every way I can think of. When they start coming from behind it makes it impossible. The most success I've had is staying to the left, blowing up the cars so i can get behind them, but they throw to many grenades it seems impossible to dodge them all without popping up for too long and dying. If you go to the right toward the buses there are too many, especially with the enemies that come from behind. What is the best strategy? 6/21/09 Retrieved from "http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:One_Shot,_One_Kill" For me I just went as far to the right as I could if I can remember. McShane 15:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Flashbangs work surprisingly well for this part, as the enemies will still be stunned even if you through it up into the air, so flashbangs and sprinting can be a good combo. CAW4 16:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) If you visit www.nextgenwalkthroughs.com it says that you can go hide in the bush (remember you're still wearing your ghillie suit) before the buses for a while (crouch or prone), to wait till the enemies rush past you before you sprint to the bonfire doorway. 05:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Shooting Zakaev On the article it says that, no matter where you shoot, if you hit Zakaev, it'll be on the arm. I actually managed to hit him on the face ('Good shoot, he won't recover from that') on the PC version and the arm did not fell off. Still, he somehow survived until shot in the face again at the final level. Am I the only one who managed to do this? That can't be true. They made the game so that Zakahev will get shot in the arm.Cpl. Dunn 23:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I remember one time I aimed for his chest and fired, and the bullet actually curved towards his arm. And no, the wind wasn't blowing. Sgt. S.S. 19:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Last Battle I'm having trouble on the last part. When the helicopters are come there are just too many and I get litterally bombarded by grenades when in cover. Or I get surrounded and bombarded by bullets with no possibility of coverChris-the-killer 04:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Chris-the-killer Nvm I got it. Just took a bit of sniping behind the bumper carts and then some mad dashing and mad luck! Glitch? I think I have discovered a bug... I arrived at the apartment (the one with the troops and dogs) while carrying MacMillan (on recruit difficulty) and instead of putting him down, I simply walked through dodging the soldiers and dogs. I continued to carry him until I arrived at the hill where he asks to be placed. But when I put him down, he didn't say anything. After picking him up, he says, "Wait. Make sure these rooms are clear first." Since I was at the end of the level, I couldn't go back and clear the rooms. I was stuck. Can someone confirm this and add it to the article? EDlTOR 06:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Highly Dangerous? Hey, new to the Wiki, when I realized someone put as trivia that spending 3 days in Pripyat could be "highly dangerous". There are people that have been living there after the disaster for years without any visible problems. It is perfectly safe to visit, and very shortly after the disaster there were people already looting, without any apparent side effects. On the day of the disaster, staying there for too long would be a problem, as some that were exposed for a matter of hours died shortly after. Just thought that this should be set straight, as by the 10 year mark of the disaster, there were people living there, as there still are. Most are now quite old, and came back because Pripyat was their home, was where they raised their children, and where they are going to stay. The military guarding the area gave up trying to get them to leave and now just let them be. Signed, SHFFLE 17:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Shiffle, What you just said is bull. A doc was filmed in 2006, Levels were up to 0.70+. Thats small (To YOU!) but its HIGHLY dangerous when you live there for a while. The looting was just "Dimitri, That house has fine china, Let's loot it and run". And you have no idea where they live, In the CoD area, It was dangerously close to the plant of the accident. Use your facts, Common sense, And knowledge of CoD. 23:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Russians aren't looters D: TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 23:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Three days??? Why the hell did Price and MacMillan decide to spend three days in a bare hotel room? Sgt. S.S. 11:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ive noticed a glitch at the start of this level. when you get control of the m82 rifle dont zoom in the scope or move it at all. when macmillian says "i see him" shoot and it will hit zakhaev. ive done this numerous times but try it on your own and see if it works.(Joshfess 22:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC)).